They Aren't Pretending Anymore
by parischangedher
Summary: Ziva almost dies - and both her and Tony realize they can't pretend anymore. One-shot, rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is just a one-shot but it's filled with Tiva. I hope you enjoy! Please please please with Ziva on top review! You'll make me so very happy! :D**

* * *

Tony and Ziva had their backs pressed against a filled wooden crate as bullets were fired mere inches from them. Gibbs and McGee were stationed across from them on the other side of the warehouse, and the two shooters were – God knows where they were, actually.

They had spent the day tracking down a suspect, and once they had a gps location on him they had set off for it. That's what led them to this warehouse in the first place. And now they were in the middle of a shootout.

They heard the footsteps running across the concrete floor, and then they heard a door open. They realized then that their suspects were getting away.

Ziva, being the ex-assassin ninja she was, realized this quickly, and stood up abruptly before consulting Gibbs, Tony, or McGee – or making absolutely sure the coast was clear. She knew that if she didn't though, they would get away.

Tony jerked his head up at the sudden movement by his side and grabbed her arm. "Ziva!" He half-whispered half-yelled at her. "Get down! What the hell are you doing?!"

She looked down at him and smiled weakly. "We need to catch them Tony." Before giving him a chance to react she broke free of his grasp and ran out from behind the crate and into the open, heading for the doorway where they heard the footsteps just moments before.

Tony, McGee, and Gibbs shot up at the footsteps. "Ziva! Get back!" Gibbs yelled after her. By then Ziva had gotten almost to the adjacent door. She turned around halfway to answer Gibbs – and that's when it happened.

Everyone's eyes were on Ziva – and not on the open door behind her. One second, they were standing there, Ziva opening her mouth to speak. The next – a gun went off.

Ziva was on the floor.

McGee and Tony froze, flashing back to Kate's death. Luckily, Gibbs sprung into action. "McGee! After that guy with me! DiNozzo! With Ziva!" McGee and Tony quickly followed Gibbs's orders. McGee was at the boss's heels, and Tony ran and dropped to his knees next to Ziva.

"Ziva! Ziva, look at me!" He cupped her face in his hands. He placed his hand on the wound, pressing down hard. He was so worried and frazzled that he didn't even notice there wasn't any blood. Slowly she blinked and opened her eyes. "Ziva, thank god. Don't talk, just stay with me. I'll apply pressure to it and we'll call an ambulance and-"

She chuckled and put her arm on his. "Tony, I am alright."

He gaped at her until he finally looked down where his hand was and saw no blood. "But, Ziva…"

"I was wearing a vest, Tony."

"Why would you wear a _vest, _Zi?"

She shrugged. "A gut feeling, I guess."

At that moment Gibbs and McGee ran in with their two shooters in tow. They sat them on the ground and ran over to Ziva.

"I am al-"

"Don't you EVER do that again Agent David!" Gibbs barked at her before looking at Tony, who still had his hand on Ziva. Tony soon realized this and pulled away as if he'd been scorched.

"Uh, sorry, I just-"

Gibbs nodded, and Tony stood, helping Ziva up.

"Everyone, back to base. We'll talk about this later." The team just nodded in response. They made their way back to the cars, with the suspects in tow. McGee, Gibbs, and the two men were in one car, which left Tony and Ziva to be by themselves.

When the two got in the car, neither spoke. Tony wasn't sure whether he was furious or ecstatic with her.

After a few moments they both decided they needed to talk. Tony and Ziva opened their mouths simultaneously, but Tony gestured Ziva to go first.

"I…I am sorry, Tony. I did not think, I just….I guess I am still not used to having people in my life who would shed a tear if something happened to me."

He stopped at a traffic light and turned to Ziva. "I know, Zi. It's just…when I saw you fall like that…it…it…"

"…reminded you of Kate."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah…it did. Bu if anything like that ever happened to you…Ziva I don't know if I could take it."

"I know. I am…sorry, again, Tony."

"Just…why didn't you think about anyone else?! Why did you have to go all "hero" and defy orders? Are you just that self - sorry, Ziva."

"It is alright. I deserve worse."

"No you don't. I….I know everyone was concerned…but it's just different for some of us, you know?"

"You mean…different for you."

They both made eye-contact, knowing that that line was getting thinner by the second.

"Well…yeah. We're partners, Zi. I…." He looked away and back on the road, soon pulling off onto the shoulder. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what, Tony?"

"I can't...I can't use that line anymore. I just can't. It's like an overused plot, or pickup line, or-"

"Tony."

"…Sorry. I just…I'm tired of pretending Zi. We could die at any time…we don't have any to spare playing stupid games."

A wave of terror swept across her. She knew what he was talking about. Hell, she knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. But somehow, for whatever reason, she didn't pull away.

"…so am I." They both flashed back to that day in the elevator after the war game. They had said these very same words then too – but this time it was different. This time they weren't running. As crazy as it sounded, they wanted to stay, and push forward together.

"…Then let's stop. Playing games, that is." Tony said.

She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before she answered. "…I will if you will."

"Deal."

She looked down at his lips, and then back up into his eyes. He leaned slowly in to her. They close their eyes, and their lips brushed each other's, just touching.

That didn't last for long.

Soon despite the fear they had had enough. The kiss quickly became passionate. Sparks flew in the small vehicle as the two sexually inclined people fought for dominance. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist, pulling her as close as he could to him in the car.

After the need for air became too great they broke away slowly, separating as the realization of what they had just said and done finally dawned on them.

Ziva was the first one who dared break the overwhelming silence. "So…this is…what does this mean exactly, Tony?"

Her eyes pleaded with him to be honest with her. And as much as it scared him to – he was. "It means…it means that I want to give this a try. I don't see how we can't. I….I love you Ziva."

"I…" She was terrified. She had always closed herself off, and when she did open up to someone they almost always let her down. But….for some reason, whether it was her underlying trust in Tony or the adrenaline from nearly dying, what came out of her mouth was void of any fear. It was only with certainty that she said, "I love you too, Tony. And I…I would very much like to give this a try."

He smild at her and she smiled back. They didn't know what would happen next. They didn't know where exactly this would leave them.

But one thing was for certain.

They were definitely not pretending anymore.


End file.
